


Wild Ride

by LetsWriteFanfics



Series: Raywood One-Shots [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsWriteFanfics/pseuds/LetsWriteFanfics





	Wild Ride

Ryan unlocks the door and steps inside, leaving the door open for Ray to enter. He glances back over as he’s toeing his shoes off, giving him a warm smile. “Come on in,” he says, tilting his head towards the interior of the house.

Ray walks into his house, looking around. “I’m surprised how normal it is,” he says, teasingly with a smirk.

"Oh, please. I don’t actually make a habit of being the Mad King every day,“ he replies, snorting. Ryan rolls his eyes. "What do you wanna do?”

Ray looks at the ground, a blush starting to form on his cheeks. “Maybe I could take a ride on that bull we were talking about earlier.”

Ryan smiles, heading over to Ray. He lets one hand rest on his hip and uses two fingers of the other to tilt his chin back up. “I’m game,” he says. “Are you sure?”

Ray lifts his hands up to caress his cheeks. “Positive,” he says before kissing him passionately.

Ryan hums against Ray’s lips, pulling him closer as he starts to back towards the stairs.

Ray follows him, trying not to remove himself from Ryan as they start walking, kissing him heatedly as he wraps his arms around his neck.

Ryan nips at Ray’s lips once they reach the stairs, reluctantly breaking the kiss so they can walk up without falling. He takes his hands instead, tugging on them lightly to lead the way.

"You had to have your room up stairs,“ Ray says, slightly annoyed at the fact they had to stop kissing, but was still smiling at him.

"I live in a house, Ray, of course my room’s upstairs,” Ryan laughs, shaking his head a little as he takes Ray upstairs. He turns the corner, opening the door to his room and turning to face him again with an inviting smile.

"I live in a house too, technically an apartment, but my room is on the same level as me,“ Ray says, teasingly. He then walks into his room and re-wraps his arms around Ryan’s neck.

Ryan gladly pulls Ray back in again, arms encircling his waist. "What matters is that we’re in the bedroom now, though,” he points out with a chuckle, leaning in to kiss Ray.

"I don’t think anyone can help me now,“ Ray says, as he leans in closer to Ryan, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I’d let you go if you wanted.” Ryan skims a hand up Ray’s back, teasing. “And if you’re really gonna be riding the bull, you’re in control here.”

Ray shivers at his touch, then shoves Ryan off of him, right onto the bed. “Then get ready for the ride of your life.”

Ryan lands on his back, a smile playing across his lips. “I think I like this pushy version of you, Ray.” He pauses to strip his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side.

"I guess I’m just a little antsy after being interrupted today,“ he says, taking off his own shirt and then his pants right after, leaving his underwear on. He then starts moving towards Ryan and runs his hand up his thigh to his chest, a look of lust on his face, as he stares up at him.

Ryan pushes himself up on his elbows as he watches Ray, licking his lower lip quickly, tasting the cut left there from Ray’s aggressive kissing. "I’m definitely not complaining,” he replies, quirking a small smile at him.

Ray smiles back at him and then moves his face towards his zipper, slowly unzipping it with his teeth, and removes his jeans off of him.

Ryan’s breath hitches, his smile slipping off a little. He lifts his hips to help Ray along, watching his face with rapt attention.

Ray then takes off his underwear and gives Ryan’s cock a quick kiss on the tip. He then moves himself away from Ryan and then sits himself on his chest, backwards, his legs on either side of Ryan. Ray leans himself forward, grabbing his dick softly, his ass slightly in the air, right up in his face.

Ryan can’t help raising his hands to palm Ray’s ass, smiling as he places a kiss to his tailbone. He casts a hand to the side, searching for the bedside table, to locate the bottle of lube he knows is tucked in the drawer. Once he’s found it, he brings it back onto the bed, leaving it beside him for the moment to stroke his hands up and down Ray’s sides.

Ray gasp, when Ryan kisses him. “I don’t wanna be the one left out of this,” he says as he starts to remove his underwear, slowly revealing his ass. At the same time, he eagerly takes a lick at his cock.

Ryan rocks up slightly, chuckling. “I’m not gonna leave you out,” he reassures him. Once he’s got bare skin under his hands, Ryan kisses his cheek, smiling against his skin. “Hm, so many options here…”

Ray moves his hands back to grab Ryan’s cock, slowly stroking, kissing the tip of it. Ray’s cock slightly twitching with anticipation.

Ryan deciding to tease Ray a little - teasing is one of his favorite things to do here - Ryan gives the spot he kissed a little lick. He reaches a hand underneath Ray to grasp his cock, stroking slowly and lightly enough to give barely any relief.

Ray jumps slightly at the contact. He then wraps his lips around Ryan’s cock and starts to slowly bob his head, at times teasingly sucking at it.

Ryan groans, one hand settling on Ray’s hip to pull him a little closer. He nipped at his cheek, not satisfied with just little touches. He let the hand on his hip fall to the side as he searched for the lube, uncapping it to coat his fingers and bring them back to Ray’s ass, teasing over his hole.

Ray moans at the touch, the noise vibrating around Ryan’s cock.

Ryan smiles, carefully and slowly pressing a finger into Ray, giving him ample time to tell him to stop if he wants. Ryan continues to stroke him at the same time.

Ray removes his mouth from around his cock, gasping, not use to the feeling, gripping his legs. He then tries to focus on Ryan stroking him, doing this he starts to moan in pleasure.

"Is this okay?“ he asks, pumping the finger a little to help Ray get used to the sensation. He knows he’s not giving Ray enough from the stroking to let him get off just yet, but it’s enough to be a distraction.

"Ye-yeah was just slightly surprised,” he says, reassuringly. Ray, leans his head against Ryan’s hip, starting to get use to his finger.

Ryan chuckles, starting to carefully add a second. “Probably should’ve asked or told you what was coming first,” he admits. He presses a kiss to Ray’s lower back. “Sorry.”

Ray hums happily. “It’s fine,” Ray then, cries out softly as Ryan adds another finger. “I-it’s starting t-too feel good no-now,” he says, stuttering. His dick now leaking pre-cum.

Ryan hums, pleased. “Good.” He curls his fingers once they’re both pressed deep, trying to find his prostate. “It can feel even better than this.”

Ray gasp and arches his back, lifting himself up from Ryan’s chest, his hair slightly grazing Ryan’s skin. “E-even mo-more than th-that,” Ray says panting, his hot breath rushing out against Ryan’s skin.

Ryan sits up a little, still working his fingers methodically, continuing to pleasure Ray. He laughs quietly against his lower back. “Why do you think guys like shoving things up their asses? Because it feels this good.

"Shu-shut up Ryan,” Ray says, as he tries to jerk his hips back against Ryan’s fingers.

"I’ll shut up if you insist,“ he replies, smirking. After that, Ryan keeps his mouth shut, playing along even as he withdraws his fingers a little to begin teasing the third in alongside the other two.

Ray grabs onto the blanket next to Ryan’s hips and squeezes. He starts to moan as he adds another finger. "Ry-ryan, you-your just teasing m-me n-now,” he says, stuttering.

"Of course,“ Ryan says before he can stop himself. He smiles, curving his fingers to brush his prostate again. "And preparing you, and making you feel good.”

Ray cries out in bliss, at the same time his grip tightening on the sheets, the seams tearing.

Ryan can’t help but be smug that he’s brought Ray to this point, and he kisses his lower back again, peppering it with little pecks. “You look perfect like this, Ray. Gorgeous.”

Ray moves his hands to Ryan’s knees, lifting himself up slight, his back now like an anchor. “On-only you have ever seen me like this,” Ray says, fervently.

"Seen you with three fingers up your ass?“ he asks, teasing his fingertips over the head of Ray’s cock lightly. "Or seen you in the throes of pleasure?”

Ray looks over his shoulder to look back at Ryan, a small smile gracing his lips. “Both,” he gasp out slightly as Ryan, teases his cock.

"Consider me flattered. You definitely seem to know what you’re doing,“ Ryan compliments. He smirks, the hand on his cock flattening to his abdomen instead, thumb brushing back and forth. "Think you’re ready?”

Ray gives a slight chuckle. “I barely know what I’m doing,” he says, as he starts to lean back against Ryan’s chest. “I’ve never done this before,” he whispers, turning his head to look at him, as he brings up his right hand to caress his cheek.

Ryan lets his fingers slip free so he can shift underneath Ray, sitting up to give him a gentle kiss. “We don’t have to do everything now if you don’t want to,” he murmurs against his lips. “We can work up to it.”

"I know,“ Ray says as he smiles at him sweetly. "But I want you,” he says, as he starts to kiss him back. “All of you,” he mutters out lovingly.

Ryan moans softly, reaching up to cup Ray’s cheeks to kiss him back just as softly. He smiles as he draws back again, running his fingers through the others hair. “You’re more than welcome to me.”

Ray’s left hand, reaches down and strokes Ryan’s cock. “And you are welcome to me,” he says, lustfully, moving his right hand to Ryan’s neck, arching back slightly.

Ryan groans, rocking up into Ray’s hand. “I’m glad to hear it.” His hands settle on Ray’s hips as he moves, sitting up a little more so he has his back to the headboard.

Ray closes his eyes and moans, at hearing Ryan groan. He then starts to line up his cock, with his hole, slowly descending himself onto his cock. Ray bites his bottom lip, trying not to cry out as Ryan’s cock starts to push inside of him.

Ryan throws his head back with a soft thump against the headboard, biting his lip hard as he makes himself stay still to let Ray take his time. He runs soothing hands up and down his sides, breathing hitching.

Ray shivers at Ryan’s touch. Finally Ray fully takes Ryan’s cock inside of him, adjusting himself as he gets use to the feeling.

Ryan draws Ray in for a kiss with a hand on his cheek, shivering slightly at the feeling of being fully enveloped. “Ray…” he breathes.

"Ryan!“ He cries out breathlessly after the kiss, failing at trying not to cry out. "Please, mo-move, I-i can’t,” he says, stuttering, the feeling of Ryan inside him over flowing in pleasure.

Ryan gasps, gripping Ray’s hips and gently lifting him, only to pull him back down again. Ryan rocks his hips up to meet the downward movement, a tremor running through him. “Jesus, Ray…”

Ray moans in excitement. He moves his hand to Ryan’s hair, gripping it.

Ryan begins to keep up a good rhythm, rolling his hips up into Ray’s and pulling him down into the thrusts. He chuckles, giving him a small smile. “Holding onto… that bull, huh?”

Ray starts to move his hips in rhythm with Ryan’s hand. Ray then moves his free hand up to Ryan’s neck. “I don’t w-wanna get off anytime s-soon,” Ray says, smiling back at him.

Ryan chuckles breathlessly, resting his chin on Ray’s shoulder as he looks up at him. “You want to drag this out?” he asks. He sucks in a quick breath, slowing his rhythm.

"When did I say that?“ Ray said with a small smile, "I was just getting a good grip, before the bull decided to go wild on me,” he said with a smirk on his face, his eyes glazed with lust.

Ryan laughs a little, bucking up hard once. “We’ll have time to fuck again plenty more times, Ray. This isn’t a one time.” He ducked his head, kissing at his shoulder.

Ray cries out in pleasure at the hard thrust he gives, leaning his head to the side, giving Ryan access to his neck. “I know. It’s just that, I can’t help but want you to devour me.”

Ryan groans into Ray’s neck, thrusting again and pulling Ray back into the movement. He takes a bit of skin between his teeth to worry at it a little before letting go. “It’s very tempting to.”

Ray moans at Ryan’s comment and then starts to remove his hands from Ryan’s neck and hair, laying out doggy style. “It’s all yours,” he says purring, looking back at him lustfully.

"Oh, fuck…“ Ryan gasps and rests his hands on Ray’s hips, gripping them as he starts to pick up the pace of his thrusting. He rests one hand on the bed to help himself with leverage so he can get a good angle as well.

"Fuck Ryan! I-i want you d-deeper inside m-me,” Ray gasp out.

"Can’t-“ Ryan gasps, slamming up into Ray again. "Can’t go much deeper, R-Ray.” He closes his eyes, lips parting in pleasure.

Ray cries out wildly as Ryan slams into his prostate. “Ri-right there,” he says, breathlessly.

Ryan works to keep at that angle and pace, biting his lip as his brow furrows in concentration.

Ray silently cries out in pleasure, drooling slightly. He starts to shiver, feeling his stomach swirl, about to cum. “Ry-ryan,” he says barley in a whisper trying to warn him.

Ryan reaches around to grasp Ray’s erection, stroking him quickly. “Come on, Ray,” he murmurs, pressing his forehead to the back of his neck. “Come for me.”

Ray shivers at his words and cums.

Ryan groans, continuing to stroke Ray as he comes, he gives a few last thrusts before he tips over the edge, too.

"Ry-ryan,“ he calls out, breathlessly, slightly shivering still high from his orgasm.

Ryan strokes Ray’s side as he gently pulls out, turning to drop to his side next to him. He pants for breath as he winds an arm around Ray’s side to pull him in. "Ray,” he breathes.

Ray wraps is arms around Ryan’s neck. “I….I love you,” he says, whispering in a lovingly voice.

Ryan cuddles Ray close, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you, too,” he murmurs.

Ray smiles against Ryan’s lips. “This lonely little black sheep is happy to finally found his partner.”

"The farming analogy is still an amusing one,“ Ryan chuckles. He runs his hand up Ray’s back with a little sigh. "It’s safe to say that this bull is glad to have found the sheep.

Ray giggles at Ryan’s comment. "I like it, the big, bad, mean bull that everyone is afraid of, but only the small little black sheep knows that he’s quite loveable, caring, and sweet,” Ray says, kissing him softly.

Ryan chuckles. “And only the bull knows that the sheep can be a demanding little thing,” he teases right back. “I honestly didn’t think you would be.”

"Looks can be deceiving,“ Ray says with a small smirk on his face.

"Or what Gavin likes to say, A wolf in sheep’s clothing,” Ray says slightly laughing at the memory.

"That, too,“ Ryan agrees with a chuckle. "You are very much a wolf in sheep’s clothing. I like it.”

"O great now your agreeing with Gavin,“ Ray says with a small smile.

"Not entirely. Only slightly.” Ryan smirks, resting his cheek on his palm. He leans in, nuzzling his nose alongside Ray’s. “Mm, I love you.

Ray blushes. "Ryan, did you just eskimo kiss me?” Ray says in slight surprise.

Ryan blinks, surprised as well. “Accidentally,” he replies.

Ray looks at Ryan with a huge grin, “James, Ryan, Haywood that has got to be the cutest thing, I have ever seen you do.”

"Oh, shut up, asshole. It was an accidental eskimo kiss.“ Ryan rolls his eyes, settling on his back as he raises his eyebrows at Ray.

Ray rolls himself on top of Ryan, looking at him, with a smile. "I don’t care if it was an accident, it was so cute,” Ray says as he starts to rub his nose against Ryan’s.

"Now you’re doing it, now you’re the cute one.“ He rests his hands on Ray’s lower back to keep him in place as he returns it, laughing.

Ray laughs along with him, but then stops after a while realizing something, "Hey Ryan,” Ray says in a serious tone.

"Yeah?“ Ryan looks up, keeping up a small, warm smile for Ray.

"Um, well I was wondering about how you would feel about me calling you James?”

Ryan tilts his head, curious. “Why would you wanna call me James?” he asks.

"I- never mind, forget I asked,“ Ray said, starting to get off Ryan and move back to his spot on the bed.

"Hey, no, come here.” Ryan follows him, settling his arm back around Ray’s middle. “I never said you couldn’t, Ray. I’m just curious about the why.”

Ray hides his face against the pillow. “It’s embarrassing, I should have kept my mouth shut.” he said muttering against the pillow, a blush forming on his face.

"Ray.“ Ryan kisses his shoulder and cuddles up to him, trying to soothe him. "It’s okay. You don’t need to be embarrassed. Do you hear me laughing at you? Cause I sure don’t.”

Ray still doesn’t look at Ryan. “I just thought that, everyone at work calls you Ryan and so does every one of are fans, I thought that maybe if I called you James at moments like this or even alone,” Ray starts to whisper, now getting slightly more embarrassed. “It could be just something said special between you and me.”

"Oh, Ray.“ He smiles fondly, pressing up to his back and pecking his shoulder in a little kiss. "If you want to call me James just between you and me, you’re more than welcome to. I think it’s kinda cute that you want to.”

Ray’s blush starts to cover his ear and reach his neck. “Yeah well, I mean your my boyfriend, why wouldn’t I wanna call you James.”

"Well, it’s an unusual request, I’ll grant you that.“ Ryan closes his eyes as he nuzzles Ray’s shoulder, warmth filling his chest for the lad. "But it’s a cute one. If you want to call me James, call me James.”

Ray looks over his shoulder to look at Ryan, a blush still bright on his face. “I love you, James,” he says, whispering.

Ryan smiles in return, leaning over his shoulder to kiss him. “I love you, Ray,” he murmurs in response.


End file.
